


Amber and Emily

by tvcrazed



Series: Don't Emily Me [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Amber Tomlin (OFC), Demily, Dylan Morgan (OMC), Dylan has a girlfriend, Emily and her son's girlfriend have a chat, F/M, Married Life, his name is not Derek Jr., married, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Emily spends the day with her son's girlfriend.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Series: Don't Emily Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678339
Kudos: 6





	Amber and Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: Amber and Dylan are teenagers here.
> 
> ENJOY.

**Amber and Emily**

A day off. The first day off in what seemed like forever, and here she was absolutely, completely, out of her mind bored. Derek had taken DJ out for a day of male bonding—Emily could only imagine what that entailed and just hoped neither came back seriously injured. They were both extremely competitive when it came to the other. With the house to herself, Emily's day consisted of laying on the couch with a stack of books on the coffee table in front of her. She couldn't get into any of them. Every time she opened a book, she could barely get ten pages in. She thought of going for a run, but she really just didn't want to. These last few cases it seemed every UNSUB was determined to make her chase them.

The ring of the doorbell made Emily literally roll off the couch onto her feet.

"Coming," Emily called out.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the person on the other side.

"Amber, hi. I'm sorry, but DJ's not here."

"Hi, yeah, I know." The sixteen year old girl said. "Dylan told me."

Amber shuffled from one foot to the other. The canvas bag that hung from her wrist swung with every movement.

"I, uh, I actually wanted to talk with you. I mean, if that's okay. I mean, I know you're probably tired or have things to do and I don't want to disturb you, because you're a busy woman and you're probably tired from doing what you do and you just want to relax. Decompress, you know. Uh, you know what, I can go." Amber turned away from the door.

"Honey, slow down." Emily took the girl's hand and turned her back around. "I'm not busy, you can come in."

"Are you sure? I can come back."

Amber's question is answered by Emily ushering her into the house.

Emily looks at the girl who is obviously extremely nervous. She has known the girl for two years now and had never seen her nervous. DJ and Amber had been dating since their first year in high school— or what was considered dating to fourteen year olds, which mostly consisted of hanging out in large groups. The two considered it dating, but Derek and Emily not so much until DJ asked to take Amber on a proper date not too long ago.

"Come on, sit." Emily pointed toward the barstools at the breakfast bar. She put a glass of water at a place setting. Amber sits. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Amber sighs. "You're DJ's mom."

"Really? I had no idea." Emily leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Mrs. Morgan," Amber groaned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue, honey."

"I want you to like me."

"You think I don't like you?" Amber shrugged.

Emily moved from the kitchen to take a seat on the barstool next to Amber.

"I do like you, Amber. And I'm glad that Dylan is dating you. You're a great girl from what I hear."

"You don't even really know me."

"But I know my son and he's a pretty good judge of character. So you must be pretty great."

Amber smiled.

Emily spotted the canvas bag again. "So what's all this?"

Amber blushed. "I thought we could bake something together. So you could get to know me, you know? You don't have to, it was kind of a silly idea.

"No, let's do it. I'm not doing anything and I'd like to get to know you, but full disclosure baking's not my strong suit."

"I'll teach you. I love baking."

"Alright, let's do it. What have you got?"

Amber upended the bag onto the breakfast bar. Flour, white and milk chocolate chips, butter, strawberries, graham crackers, and a ton of ingredients spread out in front of Amber and Emily. "I may have gone over board a little. I couldn't decide what I wanted to bake."

Emily chuckled, "A little?" Emily took in all the ingredients. "We should probably start small so what's the simplest thing we can make with this?"

"Cookies are always good."

"True. So let's do cookies."

"How about a white chocolate and strawberry cookie."

"That sounds delicious."

"It's one of my favorites. It was an experiment for me."

"Wow. Let's do it."

Amber set every thing up in the kitchen. "Okay, so we're going to make cookies and a compote."

"With the strawberries?"

"Exactly. Just hand me the ingredients and we'll get the cookies in the oven and then work on the compote."

"Sounds good. Just tell me what to do head pastry chef."

The two get started on the making the cookies.

"So tell me about you, Amber." Emily says as she hands the teenager a couple eggs.

"What do you want to know?" Amber expertly cracks and the egg and dumps the yolk into the mixing bowl.

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"College, definitely. I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I know it's something with music. Maybe education or musical theatre. I wanted to write a musical once.

"Not anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm the best writer."

"You could be the composer. Write the music and someone else writes the words. That's usually how it goes anyway"

Amber starts mixing the dough together.

"You need a mixer? We have one somewhere." Emily asks.

"No. I like mixing by hand. It's tiring but I think it makes the cookies better."

"Well, at least let me do it. I've been a bit useless."

"No, that's okay, Mrs. Morgan, it's—

"Emily."

"Mrs. Morgan." Amber counters.

"Nope. You can't call me Mrs. Morgan and mix. Either one or the other."

Amber passes the bowl to Emily.

"Really?" Emily laughs.

"My arm was tired." Amber chuckles.

Emily starts mixing the cookie dough. "So, what about your parents, what do they do?"

"They died. When I was five." Amber crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the counter away from Emily.

Emily stopped mixing. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I just don't like talking about it."

"Okay. We won't. But you're okay where you are, right?"

Amber gives a small smile. "Yeah, just waiting to graduate." Amber gestures to the bowl in Emily's hand. "That looks ready. So just scoop and drop onto the baking sheet.

Amber hands Emily a spoon and they begin to drop the cookie down on the baking sheet. Once that's done, Emily pops the sheet into the oven. Amber sets the timer.

"Okay. So that's done. They shouldn't take too long so we're gonna do the compote. Let's core and cut these strawberries." The two cut up the strawberries.

"So tell me more. Musical theatre, do you play anything?"

"I can play the piano. When I was six, my aunt hired a nanny, Carmen, and she would take me to the park almost every day and almost every day I made her stop in the music store that was across the street and I just played with every thing, guitars, drums, bongos, triangles, violin—that was terrible I almost broke the bow—but anyway, yeah the piano was the first and last thing I had to touch. And then one day Carmen sat on the bench with me and I was just tinkering, you know, I had no idea. But then she played something for me. She made it up right then and there. And I knew I had to know how to play it. So she started giving me lessons at her house on her baby grand piano and it was awesome. A few years later, my aunt let her go, but before she left she gave me a keyboard and the sheet music to what she played that day in the music store. She said that night she went home and wrote it all down for me.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, she was great. I still keep in touch with her." Amber moves over to the stove and dumps the strawberries into a sauce pan and adds sugar and squeezes a lemon's juice into the pan. "So, we're going to keep stirring this for a bit. It will start to boil when it's ready. Then we'll drizzle over the cookies when they are done."

"So you made this recipe yourself?" Emily watches Amber stir the strawberries.

"Yeah. I'm sure someone's done it before, but I like to think I came up with the idea. Take the cookies out, please." Amber says right before the timer goes off.

Emily pulls the cookies out of the oven and looks them over. "These look great." Each cookie looked perfect with the white chocolate chips visible.

The house door opens and noise enters.

"Ma, tell Dad to stop being a sore loser and that he can't use chasing UNSUBs as an excuse for—Amber." DJ stops when he sees his girlfriend's profile in the kitchen with his mom.

Amber drizzles the compote sauce over the cookies delicately before looking up at DJ.

"Hi, DJ."

"What's going on?" Derek asks as he finally makes his way into the kitchen with a box of pizza and greets his wife with a kiss and sits at the bar.

"Hi, Mr. Morgan. We just finished making cookies."

"You mean you finished making cookies. Ma, doesn't bake." Dylan says, sitting at the bar.

"Hey, I helped with these awesome cookies."

"Really?" Dylan asked, looking at Amber.

"Your mom was a big help." Amber starts cleaning up all the instruments she and Emily used.

"You can leave that, honey, I'll get it later," Emily says.

"Oh, ok. Well, I should go."

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Amber." Derek says.

"No, thanks. I should get home." Amber says after looking at her watch. She packs up all the ingredients they didn't use.

"I'll drive you," Dylan volunteers. "Let me get my keys." Dylan goes upstairs.

Emily hands Derek a few plates. "Can you get the table set up?"

Derek take the plates and leaves the area without a word.

"You're really welcome to stay Amber," Emily tells the teenager.

"I should really get home."

"If you ever need me or Derek just call, okay? You're welcome here any time Amber."

"Thanks, Mrs. Morgan."

"Emily."

"Mrs. Morgan," Amber counters with a smile.

Dylan comes back downstairs in a new shirt with his keys in hand.

"You ready, babe?" He asks Amber.

"Yeah." Amber turns to Emily. "Thanks for today. It was fun. Maybe we can do it again?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Emily."

Emily turns to her son. "Don't drive like your father."

"I'll be safe." Dylan opens the house door for his girlfriend.

Emily stands in the doorway waiting for Dylan's car to leave the driveway. Derek comes up behind her.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine. She's a great girl." Emily closes the door when she can no longer see Dylan's car down the street.

"These cookies are great." Derek says as he bites on a cookie.

"You sure you want to keep eating those cookies? You've looked a little winded running after those UNSUBs lately." Emily pats his stomach and walks away from him into the house.

"What? No I haven't."

"Okay, you haven't." Emily calls.

"Are you serious?" Derek calls. Emily doesn't answer. "Emily. Emily!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this.
> 
> Leave a kudos (kudo?) if you liked it and want to. Leave a comment if you want. You can even hit me up on twitter - @tvcrazed if you want.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> TVCrazed :)


End file.
